


All It Takes Is A Little Courage

by naomilpick



Category: Big Time Rush
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-30
Updated: 2012-06-30
Packaged: 2017-11-08 20:55:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/447460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/naomilpick/pseuds/naomilpick
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Carlos' family owns a coffee shop , and he works there on open mic nights. Kendall plays there every so often. Carlos is in love with Kendall and his music.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All It Takes Is A Little Courage

Open Mic night. One of the busiest nights for the Garcia clan's infamous coffee shop. It seemed like the whole town showed up every Friday night to drink amazing coffee and possibly scope out new talent of those brave enough to perform on stage.

Luckily, Carlos had two amazing best friends that would do anything for him, so they ended up spending their Friday nights helping get customers their orders and bussing dirty tables.

A tap on the shoulder made James turn around to face his short Latino friend. "Can you take table five, please? I'm trying to get four and nine their orders, and Logan's busy with three other tables."

"Sure, man. No problem." A glance towards the stage made the taller boy smirk. "And don't look now, but your boyfriend is on the stage."

Carlos blushed, and knew exactly what James was talking about without ever turning around. "He's not my boyfriend."

"Yet." The taller boy continued to smirk as he walked away, Carlos only wished he could wipe that look clean off his face.

But, he couldn't deny that that's what he wanted more than anything. You see the Latino was in love. And it wasn't just with anybody. This was Kendall Knight. The mysterious town loner. No one knew anything about him. Where he came from only a few short months ago (5 months, 21 days, but who was counting?) remained unknown to everyone. 

People were nervous around him. And no one took the chance to talk to him, deciding it was better to leave him be. Sylvia, Carlos' mom, had warned her son to stay away from him, after hearing people talk. But Carlos ignored the rumors people came up with. He just wanted to know the boy with the angelic voice. Someone who sang like that couldn't be all bad, right?

One glance at the stage had Carlos' heart melting just from looking at him. His features were flawless and the way he performed only caused feelings to grow each time the Latino saw him. "I'm Kendall. The song I'll be playing for you tonight is called Invisible. Hope you like it."

A look of awe came over Carlos' face when the blond began to sing. Sure, he'd heard him sing plenty of times before, but it never ceased to amaze him. It's like the boy got even better every time he sang.

Fingers snapping in front of his face brought Carlos out of his own little world, where no one but him and Kendall and existed. "Dude, can you take this coffee to table six for me?" Logan was standing there with a full tray of macchiatos.

Panic set in. Table six was right beside the stage. He would close enough to see the perfect green of Kendall's eyes. Close enough to almost feel him breathe. "Y-yeah, no problem." The short brunet set the tray in Carlos' awaiting arms before walking back to the counter to grab another order.

With a deep breath, the Latino turned and walked over to the table, doing his best to avoid looking up at the stage. He set all the coffees down, going through the routine of asking them if they would like anything else before he slipped-up and glanced up into the eyes of Kendall.  
His heart stopped. Was that a wink? That couldn't have been a wink. As fast as he could, without looking like he was running, Carlos heading back to the counter where he found James with his arms around Logan, kissing him softly on the lips and not paying attention to what was going on around them.

Usually this wouldn't have bothered the Latino. He was happy for his best friends when they got together 6 months ago after finally realizing their feelings for each other. But he needed help, and he needed it now. "Alright, break it up." He placed a hand on their chests, forcing the pair apart. "I have a problem."

A look from either boy told Carlos they were annoyed at him for making them stop, but he payed it no attention. "I swear Kendall just winked at me."

"And what's the problem?" James asked as if it was obvious. "He's probably totally into you."

Logan nodded his head in agreement. "One of you has to make a move."

"Well, it's not gonna be me." He glanced back at the stage, sighing when he saw the next performer sitting on the stool. "Besides, he's gone."

The taller of the three clapped Carlos on the back a few times. "Maybe next week, buddy."

Carlos nodded slowly and turned to finish up his shift for the night. Maybe next week would be his chance.

~~~~~~~~~~

"See you guys tomorrow." The Latino waved at his two friends as they parted ways, heading to their own cars. He fumbled around with his keys a few moments, trying to find the right one and nearly dropped them altogether when he heard a familiar voice in front of him.

"You know, I wait each week to see if maybe that'll be the week that you talk to me." Arms crossed over his chest, Kendall stood there leaning up against the door of the Latino's car. "I thought, for sure, the wink would do the trick tonight."

Carlos was breathing heavily now, his heart threatening to leap out of his chest. "You w-wanted me to talk to you..?" He silently cursed himself for stuttering.

Kendall pushed off the car and walked towards the Latino, causing him to freeze in place. "Oh, I think you know I want more than that, Carlos."

"You do?" The nerves were racking the smaller boy's frame now.

"I do. I want you." Before Carlos could speak, Kendall had his arms around him, pulling him in for a deep kiss.

A gasp left the Latino's lips as he was taken by surprise, but after a few moments, he melted into the kiss. Finally he knew what it was like to kiss the blond. And it was even better than he ever imagined it to be.

"You know, I've been in love with you since the first moment I saw you get up on that stage and strum your guitar." Carlos looked up into the most gorgeous green eyes he had ever seen when he pulled away for air. "I just never had the courage to say anything."

Kendall smiled, showing off his perfect dimples. "Good thing I can muster some up huh?" He pressed a kiss to the shorter boy's forehead. "I love you too."


End file.
